


Come Back To Me.

by EzraScarlet246



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt, Kakashi - Freeform, Sakura - Freeform, Sasuke - Freeform, Tragedy, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraScarlet246/pseuds/EzraScarlet246
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over. Naruto has won. But now, at the end, it is time to put his friends to rest. Just a short oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back To Me.

Naruto tore at the earth, his hands pounding furiously into the ground. His fingers were shredded, the nails held on by a thin piece of skin. Rain fell onto his face, leaving muddy tracks down his face. He dug and he dug and he dug. He made one hole, then another, then another. Three beds, for three tired people.

 _They're probably really sleepy,_  he mused,  _not being able to sleep for so long. Because they need a bed to rest. They're probably really angry at me for making them wait so long. I don't have any blankets, so I'll have to put lots of dirt on them so they don't get cold._

Each bed was measured perfectly for each of them, so that they could be as comfortable as possible.

_Sakura's rather short, so she doesn't need a very long bed, and she's really skinny as well. But I'll leave some extra room on the sides, cause she likes to toss and turn in her sleep._

He placed the pink haired shinobi into her bed, and laid the blankets over her sleeping form.

_Sasuke's taller than me, so he'll need a long bed. He's also a lot wider. I'll leave lots more space for him to move. Besides, he always was a bit of a claustrophobic._

Naruto lowered Sasuke into his bed carefully, making sure not to jostle the sleeping raven. Sasuke would get angry at him if he woke him while sleeping. Naruto spread the blankets over the raven, making sure every bit of him was covered. It wouldn't do if Sasuke got cold.

_Kakashi-sensei is taller than all of us, but is about the same width as me. Then again, Kakashi-sensei likes to have company while he's sleeping, so I'll give him some extra space. Perverted sensei._

Naruto chuckled slightly. Once again, he lowered the resting form of his sensei into his bed, just like he had done for his team mates. And just like with them, he placed the blankets over Kakashi so that he wouldn't get cold,

Naruto stepped back away from the makeshift beds that he had made for his team, and was left staring at three identical mounds of dirt. He smiled softly at them.

 _You can all sleep now,_  he thought.  _I know you haven't been able to because of the war, but it's over. Now, just sleep for a bit. And then come back to me._

Naruto smiled as he stared at the three small mountains of dirt.

_Come back to me._

He smiled as the rain fell onto his face, and mixed with the blood that flowed from his finger tips.

_Come back to me._

He turned away from the three beds that he had built for his three precious friends.

_Come back to me._

He collapsed to his knees as denial finally left him.

_Come back to me._

And he wept.

**Author's Note:**

> So tell me what you thought! Comment, Kudo's, or whatever it is you do. I'm new to this site, I'm usuallly frequenting Fanfiction.net, so I dunno. Hope you liked it!


End file.
